mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Applejack/Galería
Primera Temporada AppleJack Introduces herself.png|La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 1|link=La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 1 Applejack mare in the moon part 2.png|La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 2|link=La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 2 El boleto extra 10.jpg|El Boleto Extra|link=El Boleto Extra 50247 - Hubble S1xE04 applejack twilight sparkle.jpg|Temporada de Cosecha|link=Temporada de Cosecha Applejack con manzanas coloreadas.png|Una Amistad Malhumorada|link=Una Amistad Malhumorada Applejack ejecutando un truco.png|Detectives Presumidos|link=Detectives Presumidos El dragon durmiente 7.jpg|El Dragón Durmiente|link=El Dragón Durmiente Una noche dificil 11.jpg|Una Noche Difícil|link=Una Noche Difícil Applemini apodo de Applejack.png|La Apariencia no lo es Todo|link=La Apariencia no lo es Todo La plaga del siglo 23.jpg|La Plaga del Siglo|link=La Plaga del Siglo Applejack aconsejando a Applebloom.png|Llamada de la Chica|link=Llamada de la Chica Applejack lista para saltar.png|Amigas Otoñales|link=Amigas Otoñales Vestida para el exito 35.jpg|Vestida Para el Éxito|link=Vestida Para el Éxito Las predicciones de Pinkie 7.jpg|Las Predicciones de Pinkie|link=Las Predicciones de Pinkie Applejack siguiendo a Twilight.png|La Rain-plosión Sónica|link=La Rain-plosión Sónica Applejack rompiendo la casa club.png|Una Loca Función|link=Una Loca Función Como perros y ponis 27.jpg|Como Perros y Ponis|link=Como Perros y Ponis Verde de Envidia 29.jpg|Verde de la Envidia|link=Verde de la Envidia En el oeste 3.jpg|En el Oeste|link=En el Oeste La aventura del ave 20.jpg|La Aventura del Ave|link=La Aventura del Ave Applejack obteniendo su CM.png|Crónicas de la Amistad|link=Crónicas de la Amistad EBDD222.png|El Búho de la Discordia|link=El Búho de la Discordia Fiesta para una 39.jpg|Fiesta Para Una|link=Fiesta Para Una S1E26I207.png|La Mejor Noche en la Historia|link=La Mejor Noche en la Historia Cuarta Temporada La Princesa Twilight Sparkle, Parte 1 S4E1I1.png Applejack hablando con Twilight.png Twilight sirigiendose a Applejack.png Twilight, Spike, Fluttershy, Applejack y Rarity.png Las ponis junto a la Princesa Twilight Sparkle.png Rainbow Dash aterrizando.png Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Spike y Twilight.png S4E1I16.png S4E1I19.png S4E1I35.png S4E1I36.png S4E1I41.png S4E1I42.png S4E1I43.png Los ponis mirando el vitral de la Princesa Twilight.png S4E1I46.png S4E1I50.png S4E1I59.png S4E1I61.png S4E1I62.png S4E1I63.png S4E1I64.png S4E1I65.png S4E1I68.png S4E1I69.png S4E1I70.png S4E1I71.png S4E1I72.png S4E1I73.png S4E1I77.png S4E1I78.png S4E1I79.png S4E1I80.png S4E1I81.png S4E1I83.png S4E1I84.png S4E1I85.png S4E1I86.png S4E1I92.png S4E1I95.png S4E1I96.png S4E1I97.png S4E1I106.png S4E1I107.png S4E1I108.png S4E1I113.png S4E1I114.png S4E1I278.png S4E1I279.png S4E1I293.png S4E1I294.png S4E1I295.png S4E1I296.png S4E1I297.png S4E1I298.png S4E1I301.png S4E1I405.png S4E1I406.png S4E1I407.png S4E1I414.png S4E1I415.png S4E1I416.png S4E1I417.png S4E1I444.png S4E1I445.png S4E1I461.png S4E1I462.png S4E1I472.png S4E1I481.png S4E1I482.png S4E1I483.png S4E1I484.png S4E1I492.png S4E1I493.png S4E1I495.png S4E1I496.png S4E1I497.png S4E1I500.png S4E1I502.png S4E1I503.png S4E1I511.png S4E1I512.png S4E1I514.png S4E1I515.png S4E1I516.png S4E1I517.png S4E1I521.png S4E1I526.png S4E1I527.png S4E1I528.png S4E1I544.png S4E1I548.png S4E1I549.png S4E1I550.png Princess Twilight - Part 1.jpg S4E1I554.png S4E1I555.png S4E1I567.png S4E1I569.png S4E1I570.png S4E1I574.png S4E1I575.png S4E1I584.png S4E1I588.png S4E1I589.png S4E1I592.png S4E1I593.png S4E1I597.png S4E1I598.png S4E1I599.1.png S4E1I600.png S4E1I601.png S4E1I602.png S4E1I603.png S4E1I604.png S4E1I605.png S4E1I606.png S4E1I613.png S4E1I632.png S4E1I638.png La Princesa Twilight Sparkle, Parte 2 S4E2I130.png S4E2I132.png S4E2I133.png S4E2I134.png S4E2I135.png S4E2I136.png S4E2I137.png S4E2I150.png S4E2I151.png S4E2I155.png S4E2I156.png Varios Applejack jumping S01E02.png Applejack.png 50248 - Hubble S1xE04 applejack twilight sparkle.jpg 50247 - Hubble S1xE04 applejack twilight sparkle.jpg 47162 - animated applejack pinkie pie trophy twilight sparkle wooo.gif 640px-Twilight there it is E2-W2.png 666px-Twilight right here E2-W2.png 663px-Twilight not sure E2-W2.png 250px-Applejack bucking apples S1E12.png Twilight is this camping-W 9.2514.png MLPS012.png|Aplejack en su fantasia de la gala MLPS013.png MLPS015.png 107 - applejack reaction face screencap.png AppleJack Introduces herself.png ApplejackBigMacintosh.png Applejack winning S01E03 .png Applejack-applejack-27913722-640-360.png Luna eclipsed twilight Apple J 11.png SpikeEmbarrassedS2E21.png Luna eclipse Applejack 55.png Luna eclipse twilight Applejack 51.png Luna eclipse Applejack 49.png Rarity, Applejack y Rainbow Dash molestas.PNG Twilight, Spike, Rarity y AJ molestas.PNG ¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!.PNG my little pony friendship is magic rainbow dash and applejack fighting.jpg R16066 mlp applejack spooky.gif 295px-Canterlot Castle Applejack 5.png 244px-Canterlot Castle Applejack 6.png Ajbrillo.png Spike at your service 54.jpg Spike at your service 44.jpg Spike at your service 37.jpg Spike at your service 36.jpg Spike at your service 33.jpg Spike at your service 32.jpg Spike at your service 25.jpg Spike at your service 22.jpg Spike at your service 21.jpg Spike at your service 20.jpg Spike at your service 18.jpg Spike at your service 17.jpg Spike at your service 12.jpg Spike at your service 11.jpg Applejack 1.png Ok.jpg Ap 1.jpg Ap 2.jpg Ap 4.jpg Ap 5.jpg Ap 6.jpg Ap 8.jpg Ap 9.jpg Ap 10.jpg Ap 11.jpg Ap 12.jpg Bdgfbchevnsimage.jpg|Su fantasía de la Gala 320px-Applejack ooooooo.png applejack good day to be alive by mysteriouskaos-d5bnqeh.png Applejack en la tribu de los ponys terrestres.jpg Applejack turning grey S2E02.png Imageggvfggt.jpg|applejack y su arbol imagetgg.jpg PetF162.png PetF158.png PETf148.png PetF141.png PetF140.png PetF133.png PetF131.png PetF129.png PetF127.png Applejack Winter.jpg AJ Humana.jpg|AJ Humana applejjajjajj.png Abrazito!.png|AJ y Spk en "Ataque de Codicia" Una noche dificil 3.jpg Una noche dificil 4.jpg Una noche dificil 5.jpg Una noche dificil 8.jpg Una noche dificil 9.jpg Una noche dificil 10.jpg Una noche dificil 14.jpg Una noche dificil 15.jpg Una noche dificil 16.jpg Una noche dificil 17.jpg Una noche dificil 18.jpg El dragon durmiente 7.jpg El dragon durmiente 11.jpg El dragon durmiente 12.jpg El dragon durmiente 17.jpg El dragon durmiente 18.jpg El dragon durmiente 25.jpg El dragon durmiente 26.jpg El dragon durmiente 31.jpg El dragon durmiente 32.jpg El dragon durmiente 36.jpg El dragon durmiente 39.jpg Temporada de cosecha 16.jpg Temporada de cosecha 17.jpg Temporada de cosecha 18.jpg Temporada de cosecha 19.jpg Temporada de cosecha 22.jpg Temporada de cosecha 23.jpg Temporada de cosecha 27.jpg 480191 484302541651115 610996795 n.png Roh49.png Roh48.png Roh47.png Roh45.png Roh42.png Roh40.png Roh39.png Roh38.png Twi y applejack.jpg ¡no,no,no!.png My litlle pony.jpg Rainbow-Dash-and-Applejack-my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-28275645-640-360.png applejack y apple friter.jpg|applejack y apple friter en una boda en canterlot parte 2 Applejack_ready_to_jump_S1E13.png Applejack_long_jump_S01E13.png Applejack ready to jump S1E13.png S1E26I135.png Applejack 26.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash hoof wrestling S1E03.png Young Applejack and Rarity.png Applejack and Young Rarity.png Big Applejack.png Applejack con semillas para Sembrar.png Applejack and Rarity.png Applejack and Rarity 2.png 963421e61ebe026595d990d969a9cfdd.jpg 20111116041114!Applejack.png applejack.55.png Applejack-applejack-my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-28276938-640-360.png Applejack_serious_face_S01E03.png 800px-Applejack_smile_S02E05.png 50248_-_yyHubble_S1xE04_applejack_twilight_sparkle.jpg Applejack_still_stuck_S3E9.png Applejack_smiles_S02E15.png Applejack-applejack-27913730-400-315.jpg CM_de_Applejack.jpg Something strange here S47.png Something strange here S43.png 1503895 221547331358286 1088622364 n.jpg 1517463 221538101359209 1886126921 n.jpg 1488967 221545701358449 228770649 n.jpg 1520652 221550268024659 1568234129 n.jpg 1511249 221557634690589 304045542 n.jpg 1505206 221568174689535 516466353 n.jpg 1526306 221570524689300 920508918 n.jpg Spike_offering_Applejack_help_S4E06.png|La única que le presto atencion Pijama Applejack.png El secreto de applejack.jpg|Applejack de bebe como sale en el comic Annual 2014 Tratando de traer magia.png en:Applejack/Gallery Categoría:Galería Categoría:Galería de Personaje